Episode 8274 (2nd October 2018)
As Chas and Paddy begin to grieve for Grace, their daughter's death touches everyone in the village. Also, Graham issues Joe an ultimatum whilst David asks Maya to move into Farrers Barn. Plot It's the day after Grace's death. Marlon returns from the hospital and informs Charity that Chas and Paddy would love for everyone to meet Grace. At the hospital, Chas, Paddy, Faith and Aaron stare lovingly into Grace's Moses basket as they make the most of the time they have left with her. In another part of the hospital, Debbie tells Sarah about Grace. Sarah wonders if this means Aaron and Robert's wedding is cancelled. Joe brings up his and Debbie's own nuptials, explaining what's happened has made him realise life is too short. Debbie believes there are numerous reasons they should wait to get married, Sarah being one of them, but Sarah reminds Debbie they don't know if she'll ever get out the hospital so she encourages Debbie to plan her wedding and make the most of what she's got. At the Mill, Grace's death has got Robert thinking about Rebecca's relationship with Seb so Liv advises him to talk to Rebecca. Ross finds Rebecca at the bottom of Main Street staring at Mill Cottage. Rebecca explains she's thinking about Seb after what happened with Grace. Ross suggests they go and get Seb but Rebecca doesn't believe it's the right time. Moira pops into the hospital and informs Charity and Debbie that Cain has lost his passport in France and has been arrested. At Home Farm, Graham tells Joe he seems in a good mood considering everything that's going on. Joe comments he has a wedding to look forward to. After Graham leaves the room, Joe goes through the paperwork Graham left on the table and discovers Graham has circled Debbie's forged signature on the prenup. As Paddy and Chas spend precious time with Grace, Charity assures them Grace is part of the family now and they'll never forget her. The Midwife arrives to take Grace to have her heart valves removed for organ donation. Chas and Paddy say an emotional goodbye to Grace before Chas places her in the Moses basket. Chas and Paddy console each other as the midwife takes Grace away. Rebecca wonders if she should bite the bullet and see Seb again. At that moment, Robert knocks at the door with Seb in his arms and suggests Rebecca might want to see their son. Rebecca is delighted. As Paddy and Chas leave their hospital room, they're greeted by new parents walking past with a crying newborn. It's like a dagger to the heart for the grieving parents. The midwife returns and hands them Grace's baby blanket but Chas wants Grace to have it. The midwife assures Chas and Paddy they'll make sure Grace is comfortable then Chas and Paddy leave the hospital hand in hand. When Graham returns to Home Farm, Joe confronts him about the prenup, insisting he loves Debbie and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Graham states no one is stopping him from doing that, but they don't trust Debbie, so if he doesn't get to her sign the prenup, he'll need to adjust to married live on a reduced income. Graham orders Joe to tell Debbie about the prenup or he will. Maya pops by the shop and mentions to David that Liam has sold their marital home from under her so she'll be homeless in a week. Chas and Paddy return to the village in silence. David hands Maya a set of keys and suggests she moves into Farrers Barn. Maya is unsure at first but agrees. Paddy and Chas return to the pub. Paddy suggests they could drive around for a bit before heading inside but Chas knows it won't change a thing. Debbie has been thinking about what Joe said about the wedding and tells him she thinks he's right so proposes they get married in the New Year. Faith, Charity, Aaron and Liv prepare the backroom for Chas and Paddy's return. Chas and Paddy want to be alone so they leave them to it. Before Aaron leaves, he tells Chas and Paddy that Grace was lucky to have them. Once everyone has gone, Paddy comments the backroom looks the same yet it feels different. Chas states that's because someone will always be missing... Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein Guest cast *Midwife - Julie Lockey Locations *The Woolpack - Exterior, car park and backroom *Hotten General Hospital - Dandelion suite, Sarah's room and corridor *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Home Farm - Kitchen and entrance hallway *Keepers Cottage - Living room and front garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *Robblesfield Way Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes